Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine and more specifically it relates to an exercise machine handle system which provides a unique handle configuration to aid in performing a variety of exercises.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
In 1912 England, Joseph Pilates worked as a self-defense instructor for detectives at Scotland Yard. At the outbreak of World War I, Pilates was interned in a detention camp as an “alien enemy”. While interned, Pilates refined his ideas and trained other internees in his system of exercise. He rigged springs to hospital beds, enabling bedridden patients to exercise against spring resistance, an innovation that led to his ultimate development of what is known today as a Pilates apparatus.
In 1926, Pilates immigrated to the United States and opened the first “Pilates” fitness studio. Professional dancers were the first to embrace Pilates' workouts in earnest. Of the many Pilates students who became teachers in their own Pilates studios, Ron Fletcher opened a Pilates' studio in Beverly Hills, Calif. Hollywood celebrities discovered Pilates via Fletcher's studio. The public follows the stars, and in the late 1990s, the media started profiling Hollywood stars who used Pilates apparatuses, and the market for Pilates studios across the United States expanded explosively. Today, over 10 million Americans practice Pilates, and the numbers continue to grow.
The physiological benefits to persons using Pilates apparatuses for exercise are two-fold, combining flexibility and strength training: (a) use of the apparatus increases users' flexibility and range of motion by allowing the user positioned on a sliding carriage to move towards or away from one end of the apparatus on a rolling carriage biasly connected to one of the ends of the apparatus by one or more springs, and (b) use of the apparatus increases lean muscle tissue development by working muscles against variable spring tension as a reasonable substitute for lifting dumbbells or other heavy weights.
With various features installed on the apparatus, namely handles, pulleys, ropes and bars, users can variably use pushing or pulling motions against the spring tension in order to exercise different muscles or muscle groups.
Since the 1990s, Pilates apparatuses have become a standard pieces of equipment in fitness studios and health clubs, and are used for physical therapy and rehabilitation, dance medicine and sports medicine, athletic training and conditioning, and general fitness for specialized audiences—for example, the out-of-shape, over 50 year old population, or fitness programs for pregnant, soon-to-be mothers.
Despite the nearly 100 year-long history of Pilates, the core design of the Pilates apparatus has remained substantially unchanged, although additional accessories using the spring tension have been devised, cosmetic and material changes have allowed production of apparatuses that are lower cost to produce, or more pleasing to the eye.
This status quo acceptance of antiquated Pilates apparatus design has failed to incorporate substantial improvements to mechanisms and user operation, resulting in what the medical community know recognizes as potentially dangerous and often injury-causing deficiencies.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved exercise machine handle system which provides a unique handle configuration to aid in performing a variety of exercises.